Victor's Bet
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: My take on a scene from 'Duncan the Humbug.' Not canon, but I thought it would happen, so this exists purely for that reason.


Duncan the Scottish Narrow Gauge Engine was grumbling once again. Many agreed that that was all he ever did. But at Christmas, he was especially annoying. The other engines were sick of his grumbling and grouchiness, so when he complained of a wobbly wheel, just five days before Christmas, Rheneas had politely suggested that he go to the Steamworks.

"At least I wouldn't have to hear those blasted carols!" He told his driver eagerly as they left. "Especially Jingle Bells! That one never fails to get on my nerves!"

"Don't be such a Scrooge, Duncan." Scolded his driver. "It's nearly Christmas, for crying out loud!"

"Well, I hate Christmas! Especially since you thought my name should be changed to Ebenezer!" Duncan accused. Although he and yours truly had a lot in common, Duncan thought Ebenezer was a stupid name, and had questioned Charles Dickens' sanity.

The fireman just sniggered in response. "We thought it would suit you. Still think it does, to be honest!" He told him, muffling his laughter into his scarf.

"Bah humbug!" retorted Duncan.

He rattled into the Sodor Steamworks at last. Hopefully his crew would give him peace and quiet. So long as the workmen, Kevin and Victor didn't try to get him in the Christmas spirit.

"Hello, my friend!" Victor the Hispanic Engine called out cheerily. Well, speak of the devil."I hope you are looking forward to the festivities this week, Duncan!"

"Bah humbug!" Duncan snapped again. He scowled at him.

The red engine frowned. "Are you ever happy, Duncan?"

"Not when Christmas is round the corner!" Snapped the little engine.

…

From over the other side of the workshop, Duncan could see that Oliver the Western Engine was being repainted. His coat looked glossy and shone in the light.

"How come _he's_ getting a new coat of paint?" Grumbled Duncan, crossly looking over as he spoke. No ever bothered to give _him_ a repaint.

"Well, all the engines are getting a new coat of paint." Victor informed him. "That includes the narrow gauge engines."

"Yes." Kevin agreed. "The controllers all arranged that every single engine will be repainted. The Small Railway Engines and the Culdee Fell Railway Engines have all been repainted already. Once we finish the North Western Railway Engines, the Skarloey Railway Engines will be next."

Trust our lot to be last!" Scoffed Duncan.

But deep inside his funnel, he thought this over. _At last! The one thing I truly wanted! Maybe Christmas isn't such a bad time of year after all… Hmm…_

"Very well, seeing as I'm here, I might as well get my coat of paint first." He announced.

Victor gave him a disgusted look. "Why should I? First, the Thin Controller will need to know about this, so that your trains can be rescheduled. Second, I have heard from Fearless Freddie that you haven't been very cheerful."

"But I hardly ever work with Freddie! What does he know?" Cried the Scottish locomotive.

"Enough information for me to draw up a challenge for you." Victor grinned. "I bet that if you can remain cheerful -and never grumble or get angry -for the rest of today, then I will allow you a new coat of paint first thing tomorrow morning. But if you fail, then you will be the last engine in line for your repaint. What do you say?"

Duncan thought this over very carefully. He frowned.

Yes, he was no Peter Sam. He couldn't smile for very long or be as sweet as marshmallows. He was as bitter and bad tempered as the sea.

But, on the other hand, a coat of paint did sound deliciously tempting. Plus, it would be nice to prove Victor and the others wrong. And _maybe_ he wouldn't have to worry about his crew reading A Christmas Carol to him again _or_ comparing him to Ebenezer Scrooge.

"You're on." He flashed a confident, cocky smile at the other engine.

"Very well then. Your crew will inform the other crew members. They and their engines will then monitor you and at sunset, Rusty will collect everyone's reports and then tell me of your progress." Victor itold him. You will find out then whether you deserve a coat of paint tomorrow morning."

"Alright," Said Duncan. "I can do it."

"Excelente!" Beamed Victor. "Remember, remain cheerful!"

As soon as Duncan's wobbly wheel was fixed, he left as quickly as he could.

"Buenos suerte, mi amigo!" Victor called out.

But his call went unheard, for Duncan was already racing back to the Thin Controller's Railway as fast as his tractive power would allow him to.

The challenge was just beginning. In more ways than one.


End file.
